You're Changing Your Heart
by Y2Amber
Summary: Hairspray2007 LinkTracy This is the sequel to 'My Heart,Your Hands'. Sometimes Perfection can be perfect hell.  Read&Review please.   ON HIATUS FOREVER.
1. I Starve for You

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely readers!!!

I've been kinda busy this week. By kinda I mean a lot! Oo

Anyways I probably will be able to only update twice a week if I'm lucky with my busy schedule!

I will of course try to post more than that!

**I strongly suggest that if you haven't read 'My Heart, Your Hands' that you do that before reading this.**

Or you may find yourself confused by some of the characters certain situations,living conditions, and their pasts. This is a Link and Tracy story but I will be of course putting other characters in it.

But if you have already read 'My Heart, Your Hands' I hope you enjoy!

**This chapter may not be as eventful or as long, as it is the first chapter, but as I continue on it should get more interesting and longer.**

You know me..I love drama!

:D

Anyways...here is the long awaited (one week?) sequel to 'My Heart, Your Hands.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The confetti surrounding them in almost beautiful flaw of perfection was just what everyone needed after all the drama and hard times. Perfection couldn't simply describe it, for Link knew deep down in his heart..that no matter how much Tracy and him loved each other..it was far from over, the hard times that is. With his current situation, and his thoughts and actions not being the most stable ones, it was gonna be harder then he thought for Tracy and him to work or at least to make it through everything they were inevitably going to go through. But at least right now, in this very moment in time, everything was perfect. Everything. When you finally realize you don't have to walk through life alone anymore..you feel complete, at last. The muffled cheers that were hidden by this one passionate moment were starting to come back to there usual volume. Tracy and Link pulled away from their kiss and quickly realized that they were right in front of a live camera and there were people all around them cheering joyfully. Blacks and whites were dancing together...but just as people and nothing else. Tracy beamed unable to contain her joy. She looked up at Link who was also looking around and had a warm smile planted on his face. He looked down at her, and had this sugarcoated glint in his eyes. The look he was giving her was driving her crazy and she instantly just wanted to jump on him, but she was also very aware her parents were only 10 feet away.

"Wow Trace..look at what you did." Link looked around in awe. Tracy smiled up at him.

"What do you mean **me**,silly? Look what **we** did." Tracy whispered to him, he gave her a confused look.

"We? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did..you inspired me to do the march, and you pulled Inez out on the dance floor! I'm so proud of you!" Tracy giggled and Link smiled.

By now most people have exited the WYZT studious, except for the hyped up council members, and Tracy's parents. Everyones attention turned suddenly to someone who entered the room.

"Helloooo! Did you all miss me?" Brenda shouted joyfully. All eyes went bulged when they saw her not so small stomach, especially Amber's. Amber glanced down at her own small bump knowing that soon she was gonna be that big.

"Brenda sweetie..what are you doin here?" Asked a slightly embarrassed Corny.

"Cornykins!" Brenda ran...well more like waddled over to Corny and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

"I thought you were staying home today?!" Corny whispered sternly to her.

"Well..I was but I heard the good news and I thought I would come down here myself and check it—Amber!?" Brenda tore away from Corny and walked hesitantly over to Amber.

"Its good to see you again..Amber." Brenda spat cattily to her. Amber gave her a look.

"Oh you too sweetie." Amber retorted spitefully.

"Amber its seems like your gaining weight! It looks good on you!" Brenda said sarcastically.

"You're one to talk Brenda! Look at you...you're huge!" She screamed almost ready to pounce herself on Brenda. "Well...you're not as huge _as someone _in this room." Amber mumbled obviously directing it towards Tracy. Link's face changed immediately, if Amber wasn't a girl..Link would kick her ass for even thinking such things.

"Oh You Bit--" Corny broke up the two.

"Woah, woah break it up you two! Brenda..yelling and getting yourself all worked up isn't good for the baby...lets go home." Corny said softly. Brenda pouted.

"Ok Cornykins...but she started it!" Brenda started nicely but spat at Amber. Amber immaturely stuck out her tongue. Corny sighed and put his arm around Brenda.

"Goodnight everybody! See you all tomorrow!" Corny shouted happily and lead Brenda out of the building.

Link and Tracy turned toward each other.

"Wow." Tracy said simply.

"Yah." Link's eyes were focused on Amber an unreadable expression was playing on his features, but he quickly turned back to Tracy and laughed a little. "We should probably get going..do you want me to walk you home..and talk?" Link asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Tracy answered a little to excited.

"Ok good. I'm just gonna go get my things." Link said giving her a kiss on the lips. They pulled away smiling.

"Alright I'll just tell my parents, and Penny and Seaweed goodbye." Tracy said. They went their separate ways. Link walked down to the dressing room area and bumped into someone. He rolled his eyes seeing it was Amber.

"Great." Link mumbled under his breath.

"Link! I'm so glad I ran into you!" Amber said acting like she didn't even know what happened just minuets ago.

"To be honest...I'm not." Link said bluntly.

"Gee..thanks. I was thinking about what you said yesterday..."Amber started.

"Look Amber I didn't mean what I said..you know about the toilet thing..its not good to be bulimic..I was just..having some problems at that time...well actually I still am but thats not the point." Link rambled on.

"Actually...I was talking about how you said you cared..about me." Amber said with a smile.

"Woah wait Amber...I think you got the wrong idea!" Link put his hands up in defense.

"I don't think I do." Amber said smoothly.

"**You do." **Link remarked bitterly and walked away to collect his things.

Amber frowned she must have been crazy to think someone, or anyone for that matter cared about her. Somehow she was finding herself strangely attracted to Link all over again. He was sweet and caring..and as he confided didn't have that great of a home life as well. Amber was convinced deep down that Link did have feelings for her somehow, someway. Great. This is just what Amber needed at a time like this. First she ends up losing Miss Teenage Hairspray, fights with Brenda, and is now questioning her feelings and her own sanity. She huffed thinking of all her thoughts colliding in very confusing matter. There was at least someone there to distract her.

"Good job at causing a scene Amber.." Fender said annoyed. Amber shoved the arm he put around her off and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up Fender..just drive me home." She spoke quietly and walked towards the exit. Fender stood there for a second and examined Amber. There was something different about her and he knew it. And he certainly didn't like where this was gonna end up.

-----

As soon as Link joined Tracy again she instantly could sense there was something wrong. Or maybe _somethings. _Link forced a smile on his face and out-stretched his arm. Tracy noticed this and linked arms with him, a warm smile appeared on her face that caused Link's heart to melt.

"Shall we?" Link said cheerily. Tracy giggled at him.

"We shall." They both walked out the exit and to the streets of Baltimore.

"So are your folks ok with me walking you home...all alone?" Link asked looking down at her.

"Well of course they're ok with it. If they weren't I wouldn't be here." Tracy said in playfully. Link must have not caught her playful tone.

"Oh right..I'm sorry Trace I'm just a little distracted thats all." He mumbled glancing at the street lights, which were the only things that were keeping them from being in complete darkness. The faint smell of rain filled their nostrils. Tracy looked up at him in concern.

"Link whats going on with you? I mean yesterday...your arm." Tracy said with complete worry. Link's jaw clenched and he felt his whole body get tense. She hadn't forgot about his arm.

"Look Trace its nothing ok." Link sped through the sentence.

"You have to let me in Link! You can't keep shutting me out. I love you ok? I just want you to be happy." Tracy shouted emotionally. Link's face turned over with pain.

"Tracy...theres nothing wrong. I—I promise." He tried to convince her. She stared at him hard for a second trying to read some sort of feeling behind his icy blue eyes. She sighed sadly and looked up at him again.

"Look at me. We're together for 1 day and I'm already picking a fight. I'm sorry."

"No Trace, Its ok. I'm glad you care." He said simply. She blushed and looked down.

"You never told me what you thought of my new look!" Tracy said enthusiastically trying to lighten the mood. She did a little turn and Link looked her up and down..a little on a the dirty side.

"There I go being an idiot again..I completely forgot! You look..absolutely amazing Trace. Although I will miss your big do, I could definitely get used to this new look. It is you after all." He said sincerely, causing her to blush yet again.

"Ya mean it?"

"Of course I do Trace! I have the most beautiful girl there is!"

"You don't mean that." Tracy said playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Oh yah?" He said devilishly. She smirked at nodded her head. Link laughed. "Alright. I'll show you."

Tracy's eyes bulged when she saw Link get in the middle of the vacant street.

"I am in love with the most beautiful woman ever, Tracy Turnblad!" Link shouted, and it echoed throughout the streets and probably all of Baltimore. Tracy instantly felt embarrassed, over-joyed, and like a giddy school girl all at the same time. She walked over to him and tugged his sleeve.

"Link Larkin, what in the world are you doing?!" She whispered in a loud tone.

"Simply proclaiming my love for you baby doll." He said sweetly leaning down and giving her a kiss. The soft glow from the traffic lights shone on them.

"Aww Link, you're so---" Tracy was cut off by the sound of a horn. She screamed and Link and her ran over to the sidewalk. They were nearly ran over. Link was completely stressed and began pacing, and fixing his hair trying to keep his cool. While Tracy did the most unexpected thing and began to laugh.

"Trace. What the...why are you laughing?" Link asked bewildered. Tracy just continued to laugh. "Its not funny Trace." Finally Link couldn't keep it in and he started laughing as well.

It took a few more seconds for the two of them to stop laughing but they eventually did.

"Wow. That was so random. May I say that what you said in the street was completely charming and romantic. But...also really cheesy." Tracy said giggling at him. Now he blushed.

"I meant every word I said. But I know, I know. I'm a cheese ball." He said scratching the back of his head.

"**You're my cheese ball." Tracy said beaming.**

"Look who's cheesy now!" Link said giddily. Tracy smiled but suddenly she didn't feel to good. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Trace...are you ok?" He asked with concern. Tracy clench her abdomen for a second and closed her eyes. A second later the pain went away.

"Ow. That was weird." She said breathlessly. "I'm fine." She looked up at Link who's eyes looked a little glazed over. He quickly blinked away any tears that might have been threating to come out. He shook his head trying to collect his awfully messy thoughts. He looked to his left and saw a **sold **sign on a house.

"Hey look." Link said nodding his head towards the house. "Looks like we have someone new in town."

-----------

Ok I know this was short! And probably a little boring! I promise the next chapters will be way more interesting and have plenty more drama. As you can tell right now I'm doing all the things leading up to the drama.

New chapter should be out before Friday!

I'm gonna try really hard to get it out for you guys.

For some of my readers of 'My heart, Your Hands' you guys loved answering questions I put at the end. So here are some:

1.Do you think there will be more confrontation between Brenda and Amber?  
2.Why in the world is Amber getting feelings for Link?  
3.Is what Link doing wrong? By keeping his feelings and problems inside and not confiding in Tracy?  
4.What do you think is wrong with Tracy(from the sharp pain)?

Thats all I can think of at the moment!

Please, please review!

:D

Thank you!


	2. The Places You've Come To Fear The Most

**Authors Note**: Hola. Ok..wtf xD  
Yah Hi. .  
Ah!! Ok I was supposed to update way sooner then this but a lot of stuff came up! I apologize!  
A lot of you left some very nice reviews!  
14 on the first chapter!? Holy. :D  
Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!  
And you all answered the questions good as well.  
Can't tell you the answers yet though. O.o  
I don't wanna talk to much so yah.  
On to chapter 2..  
---------------------------------

"Why were you talking to Link? I mean he won't even look at me.." Asked Fender shaking the empty, dead silence that had fallen between Amber and him. Amber snapped out of her gaze.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked clueless. Fender let out a aggravated sigh.

"Amber you know damn well what I mean!"

"Jeez Fender you don't need to be so rude!" Amber scowled.

"Well I'm sorry I don't let you push me around like you do to other guys!" Fender shouted at her.

"Um excuse me! How was I pushing you around just now?!" Amber demanded.

"Ugh just forget it." Fender spat.

"You're nothing like Link. No wonder why he doesn't wanna be friends with you anymore, you're an ass." Amber mumbled. She looked down and played with hem of her dress.

"What!?" Fender yelled. His eyes moved from the road to Amber and he furrowed his brows. Doing this he lost control of the steering wheel.

"Fender! Look at the road!" Amber screeched pointing at two people standing in the middle of the darkened street.

"Holy--" Fender honked his horn and the people immediately looked at the bright lights that were shining on them. It was blatantly obvious now that the people in the road were...Tracy and Link. The two of them quickly ran to the sidewalk.

"What the—Was that?" Fender started in disbelief. Amber's jaw slightly dropped and sad and rage-ful glint flickered in her eyes. Realizing how stupid she must've looked Amber quickly changed her expression back to her scowl.

"Yah it was. Ew. You almost just killed them!" Amber yelled appalled.

"Well it was your fault!"

"How!?"

"Well...you...distracted me..being all...like you." Fender finished stupidly. Amber simply scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"But uh Fender..could you maybe explain to me why your so worked up and upset because Link won't talk to you?" Amber asked suspiciously.

"Thats the same question I asked you!"

"Well look at it this way. I am a pregnant,hormonal,teenager...woman. Top that." Amber listed.

He sighed. "He was my best friend!"

"Yah and you slept with his girlfriend. Me. You seem so eager to be friends with him again what do you have a crush on him or something?" Amber laughed but Fender stayed quiet and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. After 5 more seconds of silence on Fender's part and mad laughter on Amber's Fender chuckled nervously.

"What are you crazy? He—He's a guy..and I'm a guy...why would I like him..like...that?" Fender made his best disgusted face.

"Yah. Your right. What was I thinking? Nasty." Amber stuck up her nose and stared straight ahead.

Fender shifted in the seat again. His hands were sweating and his heart was beating rapidly. His thoughts were racing...what was wrong with him?

-----------

Tracy glanced over at Link. A comfortable silence had fallen over the two of them despite their near death experience. Link's face was unreadable, but Tracy could already tell he was troubled.

"So...Is this out happily ever after?" Tracy asked finally.

"No. This is our happily ever beginning."

"Good, I don't want this to ever end." Tracy said back pulling herself closer, if that was possible, to Link.

"Me neither darin." He spoke softly and he gave Tracy a kiss on the cheek. She blushed profusely and a grin fell upon her face. Moments later Link was silent again and in his own world. A world Tracy wanted to be in. Link had chosen to stay quite for the very reason that their relationship was new and so very fragile and Link knew he wasn't the smartest or most emotionally attached kind of person. He feared he would say something to rupture their new found love.

"Whatcha thinkin?" Tracy asked sweetly.

"Huh oh. Just about you Trace. Us." He replied with a small smile. Tracy didn't believe him and gave him a suspicious look.

"Tell the truth now." Tracy said in a hushed tone.

"I am, I am." Link shrugged off. Tracy sighed.

"You know I haven't said hi to your dad in awhile. Do you think we could stop by your house?" Tracy asked with a hopeful face. Link's head instantly shot back at her. His pulse rose and he instantly felt the pain in his arm come back.

"M—My dad?" Link stammered. Tracy gave him a look of confusion.

"Yes. Your dad." She laughed slightly at the way he was acting. If she only knew what happened behind closed doors.

"Well Tracy..I don't know if thats the best idea in the world." Link spoke quickly tearing himself away from Tracy.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Tracy asked worried.

"Its nothing, he just hasn't been—feeling to well lately." Link lied. Tracy still had a hard time believing him. Her trust towards him has been a little distorted since well...the incident that happened between them.

"Oh I'm sorry..but I'd still like to say hi to him."

Link had enough and finally broke."No ok!? You can't!" He yelled at her Tracy jumped and gave him a slightly scared look. "Trace..wait I'm sorry!" Tracy shook her head in disbelief at his anger and tone he used with her, when just minuets ago his voice was soft and sweet. Tracy's eyes fell to the concert and she walked past him. "Trace! Tracy! Wait come back, I'm sorry!" He yelled after her and she kept walking not turning back once. "Dammit." Link muttered under his breath as she was now out of sight.

Link was beside himself. How could he act that way towards Tracy? The only one he loved and the only one that loved him. He barley knew himself anymore. Everything he did and said he questioned. Link still found it so hard to believe that everyone thinks he is perfect and is over-confident. Link had the deepest insecurities and memories that it made each day harder then the next. The only thing..or person that had keep him alive and not completely crazy was Tracy. And now once again...he hurt her.

Link was buried deep as you can dig inside yourself, and covered with a perfect shell, such a charming beautiful exterior. Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes and perfect posture, but he's barely scraping by. Well this is one time, this is one time that you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone or anyone at all. Especially Tracy. The place that Link come to fear the most, was his own home. He was buried deep as you can dig inside yourself and hidden in the public eye such a stellar monument to loneliness. Maybe this was harder then it seemed. For lying to yourself and faking those perfect moments can lead to a breakdown. And that breakdown is never a good one. Link thought he was ready for this...ready to love and be loved. But deep down maybe he wasn't. One thing for sure was he wasn't gonna lose Tracy. He needed her.

---

Tracy crept through the front door hoping that her parents weren't home yet. But of course Tracy's luck wasn't that great at the moment.

"Tracy!? Hon!" Her mother called from the kitchen. Tracy sighed sadly and walked to the kitchen.

"Ya Ma?"Tracy tried to say as perky as she could.

"Oh Tracy where is Link? I was gonna make him some pork. That boy needs more meat on his bones." Edna said moving back and forth around the kitchen. Tracy let a small smile appear on her face.

"He um just left mom. He needed to head home." Tracy said hesitantly. Edna nodded. "But I should probably head to bed."

"Alright, night hun. I love you." Edna said smiling at her daughter.

"Love you too mom."

Tracy turned and left the kitchen. She opened the door to her room. The scene that happened just moments ago played in her head. What was wrong with her? Lately Tracy had been feeling a little moody and sad. No matter how happy she was. Now she felt a unexplained pain in her abdomen. How could this happen just one day after they finally found out how much they loved each other? Tracy fell on her bed, closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. To her amazement she found that the pillow smelled just like Link. Had he been in her room when he was over here? This day had been one beautiful corrupted disaster. Tracy sighed again and let her mind rest. Everything would be better tomorrow. **She hoped.**

----

The bright sun grazed on Tracy's face, she felt the slight chill you feel in the early morning run down her body. She yawned lazily. Great. Today was Monday. Which meant school. Which meant the looks, the talk, the gossip, and...Link. Tracy sighed and got dressed.

The sound of a knock at the front door shook Tracy from her awfully confused thoughts. Tracy now fully dressed and with her new hair styled ran to the door and opened it. Who else but Link was there.

His face looked different. He looked like he was in pain of an emotional and physical type. "I'm sorry." He said softly and...meaningfully. Tracy's face was annoyed but it softened when she heard his tone..and a almost dark ring under his left eye. She quickly composed herself.

"Whatever Link."She swung her backpack over her shoulder and brushed past him closing the door. Walking down the driveway she saw his car. Link followed behind her.

"Look Tracy..I know I messed up last night...and I didn't mean to raise my voice at you like that. It was rude, disrespectful, and wrong. So I completely and wholeheartedly apologize from the bottom of my heart. Not even just the bottom, the top, left, right, and middle of it too. I love you." Tracy couldn't help but beam and hang on every word he spoke. Every single last syllable of it seemed from the heart. There was still something wrong with him, but she didn't wanna talk about it now, and he sure as hell didn't want to either.

Tracy smiled at him and pulled him a tight, and comforting embrace.

"It's ok Link. It was kinda my fault too. I kept pressing the thing about your dad. Plus I probably overreacted just a little bit. I don't know whats gotten into me lately. I love you too. I love you, I love you, I love you. It feels so good to say it...**I love you**" Tracy mumbled into Link's neck. Link closed his eyes and savored this sweet precious moment. They pulled away and Link gave her a deep kiss,a sweet unexpected gesture to surely awaken the senses. The passionate kiss was all to soon broken and Link's blue eyes were looking down upon Tracy's brown ones. His eyes were sparkling with the hunger of desire, a desire neither of them could feed..just yet of course.

"W—we should probably go." Link voice was shaky at the simple look she was giving him. His heart began to skip a bit when she gave him that perfect, sweet, and _almost _innocent smile. He nodded his head in the direction of his car trying to remember what he was doing other than looking at Tracy's beautiful face.

"Oh yah..school." Tracy shook her stare with Link. That stare shared a thousand words..and each and everyone of them contained some sort of inappropriate_ thought. _Except for the simple and completely innocent, **love**.

They walked to the car and Link being the gentleman he was opened the door for her. The car ride was anything but silent. That is unless you count the complete and utter sexual tension that had fallen between the two of them. Apparently that one, anything but simple kiss, had made their imaginations run wild. And if anything could remind the two of them of the good parts of that night they shared together...it was certainly that kiss.

Finally arriving at school Link pulled into his usual parking space and opened the door for Tracy. She climbed out and looked up at the building.

"I'm nervous." Tracy confided gazing up at Link.

"Tracy I'm crazy about you. That should be all the comfort you need." Link stated lovingly, taking her hand and walking closer to the school.

"Lets do this." Tracy said with as much confidence as she could muster up

There weren't that many people outside of the school and the ones that were looked and whispered when Tracy and Link walked past. Tracy gripped Link's hands a little more tightly and he squeezed her hand back and gave her a reassuring look. Good thing seconds later Penny, Seaweed, some of his friends, and Lou Ann came into view. Instantly the two of them loosened up and walked over to their friends.

"Tracy! Link!" Penny and Lou Ann shouted overjoyed at the same time. Everyone laughed.

"Hey guys!"Link said smiling.

"Hello everyone!" Tracy said excitedly. Everyone exchanged their hello's and Penny and Lou Ann pulled Tracy aside, leaving Link with Seaweed and his friends. He wasn't uncomfortable around them..he just didn't know them that well but he knew the only way to get to know people is to be around them.

"Oh my God Tracy! You and Link look absolutely adorable together!" Lou Ann squealed jumping up and down. Penny nodded enthusiastically.

"Really?!" Tracy asked giddily. The both nodded again with a huge smile.

"And everyone is talking about the two of you!" Penny said.

"Uh oh...how bad is it?" Tracy flinched.

"Not bad at all!" Lou Ann replied. "Everyone is actually pretty happy for you two! Well..not everyone." Lou Ann's eyes shifted away from Tracy and looked at Amber who was just walking by.

"Wow. I can't believe it!" Tracy looked over her shoulder and saw Link and Seaweed laughing away. The three girls giggled and smiled.

"Awww how cute. Our boyfriends are doing some 'male bonding'!" Penny said dreamily staring at Seaweed.

"Stop her before she drools!" Lou Ann joked. The bell rang seconds later.

Link walked over to Tracy and took her hand.

"Would you like an escort to class baby doll?" Link asked smoothly a cheesy grin playing on his features.

"Why yes, yes I would." Tracy said smugly.

---

The rest of the day went seemingly..uneventful. Aside from the occasional stares and whispering mainly from Amber and her group of friends. But they didn't matter..at least not yet.

After school there was no Corny Collins show either. Apparently they don't have shows after Miss Teenage Hairspray..or there trying to find someone else to take Velma's place.

Link leaned against Tracy's locker and patiently waited for her. That was until Amber..and Fender walked over to him.

"Link!" Amber screeched. "How are you?" She flirted while Fender looked at her in disapproval.

"Great actually. I'm waiting for...Tracy! Hey, lets go." Link made a quick and silent prayer of happiness when he saw Tracy. He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the school and to his car.

"Whats the rush?" Tracy asked confused.

"One word. Amber." Link said with raised eyebrows and Tracy made a 'oh' face.

--

Once again the drive home was peaceful and heavenly. The presence of Tracy relaxed Link's troubled mind and Link's presence made Tracy happier then ever. The drive ended all to quick though, what seemed that seconds later they were already at her house. Link climbed out and walked her to the door of course. The locked in a dreamy stare with each other. Suddenly the door opened and Edna was standing there.

"Link, Tracy hun!" Edna greeted happily looking back and forth at the happy couple.

"Hello Mrs.Turnblad." Link replied properly. "I should uh probably be going." Link said half sad half rushed.

"O-kay..bye Link." He gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek, and walked to his car. Tracy didn't know what to even say. Why was he in such a rush to get home? She knew something was completely wrong with her Link, and she needed to find out what.

--

The night had fallen in Baltimore and almost everyone was tucked in peacefully in their beds. _Almost. _Part of the 'almost' was Tracy. She sat up in bed and was thinking of who else but Link. She didn't need to think about him too much longer for a second later there was a loud-ish knock on her window. Tracy jumped off her bed and bounded to the window and opened it. Link looked absolutely terrible..if that was even possible.

"Link Larkin! What are you doing here at 12 in the morning!?" Tracy scolded in a loud whisper.

"Trace! Ihadtoseeyou." Link slurred incoherently he fell in through Tracy's bedroom window and to the floor. His nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. Tracy gasped in horror.

"Link! Are you..drunk!?"

---

**Ah yes. The drama. Can't you just feel it coming on more and more? Ha Ha! This chapter was more...boring like because the major drama is just now coming on!**

**Next chapter...the truth is finally coming out!**

**Oh and in this chapter I made Amber seem slightly disgusted by the thought of a guy with another guy, let me just say that I only did that for Amber's character. I am in no way a homophobic. It was very smooth of Fender to almost kill Tracy and Link huh? xD**

**I don't have any questions for this chapter:( My brain wasn't thinking of any..so blame it. Ha Ha.**

**All of you reviewers are a m a z i n g. I mean some of you all called my story enthralling, excellent, funny, cute, wonderful, lovely, awesome...and super awesome, and it seems very much loved.**

**I was so ecstatic when I read all your wonderful reviews! These reviews are the things that keep me writing. So thank you very much!**

**Keep up the reviewing, I'll keep up the writing! And fav's and alerts are nice as well. I've already gotten 5 fav's and 11 alerts on my first chapter! Jeez you guys are great.**

**This time I promise there will be an update soon! I hope for it to be out Friday.**

**I am one happy writer.**

**Review/Fav/Alert please! .**


	3. When a dream collides with reality

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to make this extra detailed. I've been having writers block as well:(

What I've noticed is that I'm a completely humor based person in real life, I'm always laughing about every little thing, yet I love to read and write dramatic things. Boy, am I odd. :D

Won't keep you with a long note.

**Warning: **This chapter contains abuse, underage drinking, and language.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback. (Earlier, the same day.)**

Link glanced uneasily at his wristwatch as a beaming Edna Turnblad greeted Tracy and him. He keep his eyes focused on the small ticking second hand counting down the mere seconds and minuets he was already late to be home. How pathetic it was to see a 17 year old with a curfew. With Link's father these things were very well maintained.

"Link, Tracy hun!" Edna beamed easily shaking Link from his intense lock with his watch. Link gave a quick look to Tracy and turned to Edna.

"Hello Mrs.Turnblad." Link tried his best to sound gentlemanly but feared it sounded fake or overdone. "I should uh probably be going." Link regretfully came to a conclusion. In fact he should have been going five minuets ago. If only he wasn't gawking over his beloved Tracy in the car he wouldn't be late. It's hard to choose between the one you love and the your ability to be able to go through a day without pain.

"O-kay..bye Link." Tracy said vaguely confused at his actions. Link felt his insides turn. This is the last thing he wanted to do. He needed to get home..and fast. Link's ability to handle his father's brash and uncalled for punishments were wearing thin.

-------------------

Alone, once again in his car Link felt himself break out in a cold sweat of nerves and confusion. Any normal 17 year old boy wouldn't be fearing that his father would suddenly break at the simplest of things and wind up hitting you..For Link it was a far different story. All this week and from the first time he was hit by his father Link had been walking on eggshells around his dad. Knowing that one simple slip of words would set him off. Link also knew what a coward he must've seemed like. Which is the main reason he hasn't told Tracy what has been going on in his life lately. This was wrong and he knew it. Keeping everything built up inside and hiding how he truly felt is almost the exact reason why Tracy and him almost didn't get together and open up. A perfect shell and composure is all that Link kept this week around Tracy..well at least the past 3 days. Link felt a raging breakdown in his future. And that future wasn't a very distant one.

----------------------

The dead chaotic quiet of Link's house told many stories. Some were of the good times, and most were of the bad. Whats to come for Link may be apart of the bad. For the good at his destructive home had died out when his mother passed. Silence to Link, did not mean all was well. To him silence said so much more than words ever could, and the silence was surely talking up a storm.

Link hesitantly descended more into the deep dark of his so called home and noticed a soft glow coming from the living room that only meant one thing...his dad. Feeling that he was being sneaky and unheard Link tried to make his way up the stairs..not a smart move. The menacing maniacal laughter that could only belong to his dad echoed through Link's mind. Link jarred his head around to see his father standing there with a bottle of whiskey and a not so happy look playing on his features.

"What do you think you're doing boy!?" His father yelled. Link flinched slightly at his father's booming voice filling the empty void that was the silence.

"I—I just got home and--" Link shuddered nervously. Link was disgusted with his own self. How could fall to his father's cruel old tricks?

"Blah Blah Blah! More bullshit huh boy? Well bullshit doesn't settle well with me. Now what time did I tell you to be home?" His father asked sternly.

"3:30.."

"And what time is it now?"

"3:39"

"Exactly! You're 9 minuets late..boy your in for it now." His voice was almost demon-like intimidating and terrifying could only describe it in the least. Through all this Link was somehow conjuring up a bit of courage and confidence to face his old man. A person can only be pushed, shattered, and beaten to a certain point, and at that point you find numbness. Link was starting not to feel the pain of the jaw breaking punches and heartless hateful talk his father spat at him everyday. But maybe courage and confidence wasn't enough to face his father fully..yet.

"Why don't you just leave me alone and go find a hooker for the night?" Link's tone was soft and shaky, but cold and cruel to a fault. Link's father inhaled sharply at this. He flew forward and grabbed Link by the collar.

"What did you just say to me?" The strong, bitter scent of the alcohol was filling Link's nostrils and was making him sick. The only thing breaking the eerie silence was the phone ringing. His father growled and let go of Link's collar. Link contemplated on whether he should run or not. He was caught up in his own mindset that he didn't even hear the crude conversation his father was having on the phone. Moments later it was to late to run.

His father walked back to him and gave him a look of pure disgust.

"Well looks like I'm getting laid tonight..unlike you. Unless that disgusting fat pig is gonna come over here and fuck you." His father spat coldly and laughed bitterly at Link's angered expression.

"Don't you fucking say that about Tracy." Link warned clenching his fists.

"No I'd rather not hear you bore me some more with your pathetic girlfriend...Here" He shoved the half empty bottle of whiskey in Link's hands. "Why don't you finish this off for me? Drink it all now, I want you to be extra fired up when I get home." With that Link's father stumbled out the front door leaving Link there in a rage of emotions.

---

Link entered his cold room which brought a shiver to run down his spine. The only lighting was the sheer setting of the sun from behind Link's curtains. Link's grasp on the bottle of the bitter alcohol tightened with every passing second. Link felt like a fool. Once again he let his father walk all over him and say cruel things about Tracy. Every word his father was in his mind on constant replay. Link stumbled to his desk and slammed the half empty bottle of whiskey on his desk. His pulsing rage increased from the thought of his father. Every time his father spat something cruel or hit him the less Link feared him. Fear was indefinably gone, and replaced by blind hatred.

He glanced up at his mirror and saw the reflection. Once before him was a coward, now he saw something else..and it still wasn't him. It was full of hate and violence. At that very moment he wanted to hurt his father..just like he hurt him, and it was taking him over. Link's eyes had a blazing fire beneath them and a sad story to tell. Ever since Link felt this burning passion of hate he felt the weakness..the weakness of giving in and telling Tracy everything that his was and is going through. Doing this though Link felt that once again he would come off as a coward and a fool. The seamlessly endless thoughts ran through Link's mind a were almost tormenting him.

His eyes fell to the bottle of liquid bittersweet temptation. Now more then ever Link felt almost compelled to take a drink of it. He brought the bottle to his nose and breathed in. The smell stung his lungs and was a small high. His heart beated in his chest and his mind was screaming for him to drink it.

"Just one drink." Link mumbled bringing the bottle to his lips.

The whiskey entered his mouth and was most unpleasant. Even though the taste and smell alone almost caused Link to vomit, he drank more..and more...and more. Seconds later the last drops of whiskey slid smoothly down Link's throat and his sense of taste was completely gone. Link felt as if the world was spinning and he was standing still. His anger with his father only increased with every ounce of alcohol. He liked the feeling of complete rage and stumbled to his closet door, and opened it. There before him were 5 other bottles his father previously gave to Link.

"Ahh the not so sweet escape." Link said to himself and picked up two bottles of alcohol. "Hmm...more whiskey...or maybe some vodka...?" Link's palms loosened around the grip of the whiskey bottle and it fell to the floor. "Vodka it is." Link slurred and opened the bottle. The taste of vodka was even more unpleasant and stung with every gulp. He was becoming quite used to the feeling of unstableness he had with each step he took towards his bed. Link's mind raced on what he would do to his father when he got home. Sweet revenge perhaps? The thought of revenge on his father brought a smile of menace to his face. That was until he glanced over to his desk and saw the picture of Tracy. At that very moment Link's heart sunk so low. She was innocent and cheerful..the complete opposite of himself.

"Oh Trace you're to good for me.." Link whispered solemnly grazing his finger tips over Tracy's smiling face and faced the photograph down. Now doubt,like the alcohol, flooded through Link's veins. He couldn't go threw with this now. Tracy would have never wanted Link to do this, or go through this...especially alone.

--

A loud slam of the door downstairs and the thud of footsteps coming up the stairs caused a smirk to appear on his face. Confrontation starts now. Not even a second later Link's door was busted open and there was his father looking like quite the mess.

"So your still here boy? I'm surprised at you, I thought you would run away like a coward." His father slurred.

"I'm not a coward." Link said through gritted teeth.

"Sure you aren't...and I see you drank all that damn whiskey... Do you feel the pain, the anger, everything just amplified?"

"Of course I did. But I'm not here to talk **dad." **Link finished the sentence with extra spit.

"Oh I see getting tougher now huh?" His father remarked sarcastically.

"You think I don't mean it.._old man?"_

"What did you just say?" He said finally getting enraged which made Link smirk.

"You always say that ya know? It gets kinda old...but I'm thinking now..maybe it is time to talk. Maybe about why you hate me so much!? Ever since mom died..you've been so different!" Link yelled slight hurt and aggression filled his voice.

"Thats exactly it, you made her die! I loved her..she was the only one that ever gave a damn about me!"

"How did I make her die dad? She was in a car accident. It wasn't my fault..and it wasn't your fault." Link was now yelling with a fury. His emotions were pent up to it's breaking point..and this was his breakdown. "And didn't you ever think for one fucking second that maybe your son gave a damn about you!?"

"You killed her you son of a bitch, you killed her." Link's father repeated crazed, Link's breathing increased and he felt his blood pump rapidly through his body. A anything but simple adrenaline rush fueled his anger.

"Shut the fuck up." Link spat coldly, a shiver went down his spin just by speaking those cruel words. Link's father look almost shocked, which quickly changed to a sneer. In a second his father's fist was raised and knocked Link hard in the nose. The pain rattled through Link's body but somehow was not as bad as he thought it would feel. Maybe that was just the alcohol talking. Link wanted to once again shock his father so he spun back around and had a evil smirk on his face along with blood dripping down his face. Link got what he wanted his father was shocked once again.

"Ouch. That hurt real bad." Link said blankly. Link's father laughed.

"You stupid boy I'll--" Link's smirk instantly changed and he swung his fist in one swift motion colliding it with his father's jaw. He swore he could he a crack. As Link watched his father pathetically fall to the floor he felt almost...guilty, and he didn't even know why.

"You son of a bitch!" His father yelled and struggled to his feet. Link looked his father dead in the eye showing that he had no fear. The constant colliding of fists and numerous punches were thrown most were missed from the intoxication, but minuets later Link's father fell to the floor again. This time he didn't get up. Link breathed heavy and his eyes grew wide as he watched his father just lying there not moving, except for the very slight rise and fall of his chest. Link's minds raced once again contemplating on what to do next. In a quick instant he stepped over his father and raced out of his house. Link wasn't sure where he was going but he knew where he wanted to be. The only place he felt safe...with Tracy.

------

The next thing Link knew he was climbing up a ladder on the side of Tracy's house knocking on her window. He wasn't even sure what time it was, and frankly he didn't care.

"Link Larkin! What are you doing here at 12 in the morning!?" Tracy scolded in a loud whisper.

"Trace! Ihadtoseeyou." Link slurred incoherently he fell in through Tracy's bedroom window and to the floor. Link realized he must've looked like a mess, especially when Tracy gasped in horror.

"Link! Are you..drunk!?"

"Me? Drunk? Of course I'm not. I just...ow!" Link winced in pain when tried to get up, but failed and hit his head on the wall. "Thats gonna leave a mark." He laughed rubbing the back of his head. Tracy expression was killing Link and he couldn't even look at her, she looked so worried..

"Thats certainly not the only thing thats gonna leave a mark!" Tracy whispered loudly and brought he hand gently to Link's face. "Link..what happened to you?" Tracy asked on the verge of tears.

"It was uhhhm...my dad..hes always pushing me around and yelling at me and hitting me and uh--" Link slurred sorrowfully.

"Hitting you?! Oh my God." Tracy shouted in disbelief.

"You look so beautiful right now." Link smiled dreamily and Tracy gave him a shocked look.

"Link you're a mess, lets get you cleaned up." Tracy said quickly trying to maintain herself from breaking down and hurting Link more then he was already. She got up and took Link by the hand and into her bathroom.

Link's face was blank and he was staring blank ahead while Tracy cleaned his cuts, he never once winced from the pain. The thick silence between them was only noticed on Tracy's part, because for Link..it was anything but silent in his mind.

Tracy had at least a thousand questions to ask Link, but she knew all of his answers would come out incoherent and he wasn't at all..stable at the moment.

"Ok Sweetie..your all cleaned up.." Sympathy was pouring from Tracy's mouth. At these words Link's eyes rose from the floor and he gave her a hopeful expression.

"What did you call me?" A slight bit of happiness came from Link's voice.

"Sweetie...why?"

"It's nothing...its just...the last person who ever called me sweetie was...my mom." Link said slurring slightly with a small sad smile on his face. Tracy brought her hand to Link's cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Oh Link, whats happening to you? You should go to bed..come on."

Tracy carefully helped Link get into her bed and watched as he almost instantly fell asleep.

----------

The next morning sun poured through the bedroom window and Link looked around in confusion...he was in Tracy's room...in her bed...again. Then he heard the sound of sniffling and slight sobs coming from the other side of the room. Link could barley climb out of the bed but somehow made it to his feet..not without feeling nauseous and having a pounding headache of course. His vision became clearer and he saw that the person crying...was Tracy.

"Trace..Why are you crying?" Link asked in concern concealing his memory from the night before. A few more moments of silence and a few more sobs later Tracy replied.

"I'm worried about you and if you're gonna be ok. Link things, terrible things are going on with you and you didn't even tell me!" Tracy sniffled breathlessly.

"Come on its not a big deal." Link shrugged off.

"Whats not? the fact that you stumbled over here drunk...or that you stumbled over here drunk because your father hit you?" Tracy yelled at him and Link began to pace.

"I-I can take care of myself Tracy!" He stammered.

"Well obviously you can't! Or you wouldn't be here! I wanna help wanna help you Link but I can't if you won't let me in!" Tracy cried helplessly.

-----

**Sorry this chapter was probably awful! I loath writers block.. :(**

**This chapter was more of a filler, but the next one will have some much needed honesty between Tracy and Link.**

**I know that it seems that I'm not bringing up Tracy's 'pain' anymore..but I will soon, trust me!**

**FelineMimiDavis74 asked me if Link is supposed to be like Cam on Summerland. My answer: Actually he's not. At first I was like who is Cam!? xD Then I remembered his character and there are some similarities, but no I thought of the idea of Link being abused just for the added drama and to make more sense of why he acts the way he does most of the time.**

**OK This is what I've decided to do. Every time I update I tell you all that I'm gonna update at a certain time, but I've come to realize that I always fail to update by that certain date. **

**So I'm just gonna update once a week. I find myself far to busy to update more than that a week. **

**It might be a little longer depending on how I feel or if I have enough inspiration.**

**Thank you to everyone who is patient enough for me to update!**

**Read and Review please:D**

**Oh and Hairspray comes out November 20!!! Yay! does dance**

**Ok I'm done. :)**


End file.
